


The Language of Flowers

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Florist Stiles Stilinski, Florists, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mentioned Jennifer Blake, Mentioned Peter Hale/Jennifer Blake, One Shot, Past Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek has to buy flowers for Jennifer and Peter’s engagement party. Stiles picks out the perfect bouquet for him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 19
Kudos: 343





	The Language of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> imagine-sterek's My Sweet Valentine Event – Day 1 (February 10th): Flowers

The bell above the door rang, the sound carrying throughout the store and announcing his presence as Derek stepped into the store.

He buried his hands in the pockets of his thick coat, looking around at the rustic buckets full of delicate flowers, the prices written on little chalkboards that were clipped to the pails.

“I’ll just be a moment,” a voice called out from the far door that led into the back of the store.

“Take your time,” Derek called back.

He slowly wandered about the store, looking at the different kinds of flowers.

A moment later, a young man stumbled out of the back room. He was dressed in a blue and grey flannel shirt with a dusty grey apron tied over it. His dark hair was a tousled mess and his chocolate-brown eyes sparkled as a smile lit up his mole-speckled face. A small name badge was pinned to his apron, neat letters spelling out _Stiles_.

“Hi,” Stiles said. “What can I help you with?”

“I need flowers,” Derek answered.

“Well, this is a florist,” Stiles replied, a hint of mischief in his smile.

“I’m sorry,” Derek said, shaking his head slightly. “My ex just got engaged to my uncle and I want to bring them flowers or something for their engagement.”

“Your uncle and your ex?” Stiles repeated back to him, his smile falling as an expression of shock settled on his face.

“Yeah,” Derek muttered. “Jennifer and I… It didn’t end well.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Stiles replied.

“Thank you.”

Stiles seemed to think for a moment, his eyes lighting up as a hint of a mischievous smirk lifted the corners of his lips.

“I’ve got the perfect thing for you,” Stiles said. He began to move around the shop, musing as he picked flowers out of the buckets. “Geraniums for stupidity, foxglove for insincerity, meadowsweet for uselessness, yellow carnations for disappointment, and orange lilies for hatred.”

He arranged the flowers to make a stunning, vibrant bouquet, holding it out to show Derek.

“It’s what I lovingly refer to as the ‘fuck you bouquet’,” Stiles said proudly.

Derek let out a quiet chuckle.

“I like it,” he said, meeting Stiles’ gaze. He started patting down his pockets until he found his wallet. “How much?”

Stiles made a thoughtful sound before answering, “A buck.”

“What?” Derek looked at him stunned.

“Okay, fine, a penny for your thoughts,” Stiles corrected himself, wrapping the bouquet.

“That’s terrible business,” Derek told him.

“I became a florist because flowers allow us to show each other love and make each other happy,” Stiles told him. “I don’t like making business off of people’s despair and misfortune.”

Derek pulled a fifty dollar note out of his wallet and handed it over. “Consider the rest a tip.”

Derek took the bouquet of flowers from Stiles and made his way over to the door, the small bell ringing out through the store. He paused in the doorway, turning back to the young man behind the counter.

“Thank you.”

Stiles offered him a friendly smile as Derek turned to leave.

The bell above the door chimed as Derek stepped into the small florist.

Stiles stood behind the counter, arranging small bouquets

“Hi,” Stiles greeted, a bright smile lighting up his face when he saw Derek.

“Hi,” Derek replied with a kind smile. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

“No,” Stiles said. He stepped out from around the counter, dusting his hands off on his apron. “I’m just passing time. What can I do for you?”

“I was wondering if you could help me pick out a bouquet for someone,” Derek started.

“Sure, what are you looking for?” Stiles asked, before quickly adding, “It’s not for you ex, is it?”

“No,” Derek replied.

Stiles let out a sigh of relief and Derek let out a quiet laugh.

“I’d like a bouquet of sweet pea, peonies, dusty miller, peach roses, and pink roses,” Derek told him.

“I can do that,” Stiles said, moving about the shop as he began to pick the flowers out of the buckets and arrange them into a bouquet. “Dusty miller for happiness and peonies for compassion and good fortune.”

A small smile crept onto Derek’s face as he watched Stiles work.

“Sweet pea to say ‘thank you’ and peach roses for gratitude and admiration,” Derek continued.

“You’ve been studying,” Stiles said with a quiet chuckle. “And the pink roses?”

“Pink roses symbolise romantic feelings.”

“Well, whoever this is for, they’re very lucky,” Stiles said, bundling up the flowers and wrapping them.

“They’re for you,” Derek said quietly.

Stiles paused. He looked up at Derek, stunned.

“What?” he stammered.

A soft pink blush coloured Derek’s face as he repeated, “They’re for you.”

Stiles smiled bashfully, bowing his head.

“This is for you too,” Derek said, digging into his pocket and holding out money for the flowers and a folded piece of paper. “Have a nice day, Stiles.”

“You too,” Stiles said, still stunned.

He watched Derek leave before looking down at the piece of paper in his hands. He carefully unfolded it, looking down at the neat handwriting—a phone number.

Stiles’ smile broadened as he looked up, glancing down the street as Derek’s figure disappeared into the crowd.

He slid the piece of paper into his pocket and made a note to text him later.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
